


O Nosso Isso

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Inseguranças, Kaisoo cheio de amor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Sua mente o cansava com pensamentos inseguros sobre si mesmo e de seu relacionamento, mas ao menos ele tinha Kim Jongin ao seu lado, e juntos ele tinha certeza sobre o seu isso.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	O Nosso Isso

**Author's Note:**

> oii, é minha primeira história publicada nessa plataforma.  
> espero que gostem e boa leitura!

O quarto estaria em completo silêncio, caso não fosse o barulho confortável do ventilador de teto, alguma música, nesse caso, esquecida, tocando no toca fitas, e as batidas tão aceleradas dos corações daqueles dois garotos jogados na cama numa tarde de um sábado de verão.

Seria mais um sábado de descanso, onde ambos estariam curtindo no quarto do mais velho entre eles sem nenhuma preocupação; se não fosse, porém, pelo assunto pendente que os bagunçavam sem paz. Ambos estavam tão próximos, mas, ainda, tão distantes. Mesmo a centímetros um do outro, eles pareciam estar em outro mundo — o mundinho próprio de cada um.

Jongin, com um suspiro, segurou na mão de Kyungsoo, invadindo o mundinho do mais velho. Kyungsoo, no mesmo momento, encarou-o e enxergou naqueles olhos escuros toda a história que eles viveram juntos, desde o início da amizade dos dois até aquele momento em questão. Naquele contato visual transbordava tanto significado, que somente uma pessoa alienada não o notaria, ou, bem, uma pessoa bastante insegura também.

— _Isso…_ — disse em um sopro. Talvez o Do não tivesse escutado se ele não estivesse tão conectado e atento a cada ação que o moreno fazia. — É o que realmente parece ser?

A voz do garoto ao seu lado penetrou na sua mente estraçalhando toda sua linha de raciocínio, a qual já era uma confusão por culpa sua, perdendo-se ainda mais em seus pensamentos.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Kyungsoo respondeu, depois de um tempo, com outra pergunta.

— Como assim?

Respirou fundo, tentando organizar suas palavras. — Eu sou tão inseguro, Nini. Sou instável, inconstante. Tenho tantas paranóias e manias que me fazem ser tão defeituoso. Ainda mais, tem tantos outros garotos bonitos. Eu sou tão… eu. Você quer realmente tentar algo comigo?

Jongin despencou em risada, risada a qual o Do é extremamente apaixonado, mas, naquele momento, naquela ocasião, a risada só fez com que o bolo em seu estômago e em seu coração aumentassem. — Kyungsoo, seu bobinho — disse em um tom risonho, apertando o aperto em sua mão —, nós não vamos tentar, eu não quero que _isso_ seja só uma tentativa. Eu quero que a gente fique juntos para sempre; eu tenho consciência que talvez não seja para sempre, mas eu quero que dure o suficiente para ser o _nosso_ para sempre.

Kyungsoo continuou encarando aqueles olhos tão lindos que estavam vidrados nos seus. Foi, naquele momento, que ele percebeu que Jongin estava ali, perto de si, prestando atenção em cada detalhe seu. Jongin o enxergava de verdade. Jongin fazia ele se sentir cada vez mais real e humano.

— Entende? — perguntou depois de notar o silêncio que havia ficado no quarto.

— Ai, Jongin, você é tão bobo, sabia? — Kyungsoo voltou a encarar o teto, sentindo ele se aproximar ainda mais.

— Eu posso ser bobo, Soo. Mas _isso_ não é bobeira, _isso_ o quê eu sinto por você. Se você não estiver preparado ou não quiser, está tudo bem, eu entendo…

— Não! — exclamou exasperado vendo como o rosto do moreno já se iluminava novamente com um sorriso, e um sorriso que era exclusivamente, apenas, para ele. — Eu quero. Eu só… não sei se _isso_ daria certo. Eu não me aguento, imagina você.

— Olha, Soo — aproveitando de estar tão próximo do outro, brincava com a barra da blusa do mais velho, sentindo a respiração dele acelerar ainda mais —, só eu que sei se consigo aguentar você ou não, está certo? Não se preocupe com _isso_ , preocupe-se apenas em aproveitar os nossos momentos juntos ao máximo.

— Nini… — chamou baixinho.

— Sim?

— Eu gosto tanto de você… não quero te perder por medo ou por minha mente problemática.

O miudinho consideraria o momento muito perfeito para ser real, para estar acontecendo com ele. Tudo parecia tão certo e em seu lugar. Compartilhar aquele momento tão próximos um do outro. A cada segundo as coisas pareciam se ajustar, ainda mais quando o Kim segurou o rosto do mais velho e teve em suas mãos o seu pinguinho de mundo.

— Você não vai me perder, meu amor. Eu não sairei do seu lado. Nunca.

— Nunca? — sussurrou com seus grandes olhos se sentindo mais sensível do que nunca; ao ponto de cair em prantos e jamais soltar o homem a sua frente.

— Nunquinha mesmo. E só para constar, para mim você é o homem mais lindo que existe. Eu só preciso de você comigo e nada mais importa. Eu amo você do jeito que você é, do seu jeitinho, bem _inho_ , adorável de ser.

Fez-se uma pausa, apenas encaravam um ao outro. O Do se sentiu tão especial, como se finalmente pertencesse a algum lugar. Que tanto se importava se o mundo não o tolerasse? Ele tinha o seu próprio mundinho ao seu lado.

— Eu também te amo, Nini. Tanto que você não faz ideia.

— Eu sei, Soo — Jongin, então, deixou um selar em seus lábios de coração. — Eu sei.

E foi naquele momento que Kyungsoo percebeu que seu grito de insegurança foi, finalmente, acalentado pela confiança e amor de Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> estou bastante animada em publicar a primeira de muitas. e ainda não sei mexer muito bem por aqui, acabei de migrar do Spirit para cá, mas admito que é bastante divertido fuçar por cada canto. essa One Shot é meu xodó, ainda mais porque o Soo representa tanto de minhas inseguranças. espero que não tenha muitos erros.  
> enfim, estou terminando de "arrumar" minhas outras histórias para poder compartilhar.  
> Obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
